Of Pocky and Amulets
by PureVampirePriestess
Summary: Valentines Day was the only time that the two ever got time to spend solely with each other. Now if only Nero could find that perfect present for the old man... Ah. There it is. DantexNero/Not a crack fic/M rated for mentions of sexual habits/romance/fluff/V-Day present to all my Babes readers


Six hours ten minutes and six, five, four, three more seconds until valentines day and Nero still didn't know what to get Dante. How hard could it be to get a simple gift for the old man?

Nero had been out shopping in various stores since the ass crack of dawn and it was now nearing dinner time. He had told Dante that he would be gone most of the day because Lady had a job that he couldn't pass up. He hated lying to the older hunter, but it was the only way he could get some time alone. Dante seemed to be glued to his side every hour of the day unless he had a mission. He didn't mind this, but he was running out of time to buy something for Dante, and he didn't know if he would find something.

Currently, Nero was browsing the isles in a super market, seeing if anything caught his eye. It was kind of cheap to buy the one you loved food for V-day, but Nero was hoping that it would at least give him an idea of what to do in terms of an actual present. It needed to be different from the two years prior to this day. Nero had gotten Dante a pair of boxers with hearts on them because Dante liked cheesy stuff like that. The second year they had been together, Nero had gotten Dante a new cellphone with Nero's number in it because Dante not only needed a cellphone, but would have asked for the younger's number anyway. He had given it to Dante after the amazing dinner that Dante had managed to make in the kitchen that was _never_ used. It had surprised Nero that Dante knew how to cook, let alone make an entire meal for them that actually tasted good.

Something caught Nero's eye and a smile so big spread across his face that it almost hurt. Yeah, that would work.

He picked the object off the shelf and fondled it with careful fingers. It was no surprise he would find the perfect thing for Dante in the liquor isle. It was a shot glass; painted with a permanent enamel. The design was fairly simple, but Nero knew Dante wouldn't be able to tell he bought it from the supermarket. Hell, Dante had probably never been to the store Nero was currently in. Flipping the glass over, Nero peered at the image of a knife stabbing through a pizza box that said 'spice' on the box. It looked like an odd piece for anyone else, but somehow he knew Dante would like it.

On his way to the register he passed through the oriental foods section and something brightly colored caught his eye once more. Looking over and completely level with his head, lay a box that was a baby pink color. Why did it catch his attention? That might have been the red delicious fruit printed on the package. He knew Dante had a strange infatuation with anything strawberry. He had ever since Nero first spent the night at DMC. Picking up the box Nero looked at the package that read 'POCKY' on the front.

'What is this? Some type of cracker with strawberry chocolate on top?' He thought to himself and looked up as a chuckle came from his side.

"Never seen pocky before?" A small girl, most likely a teenager from her height, spoke with an amused glance. Nero looked back at the package. "It's a cream covered buscuit. They're really good, kind of addicting though. Don't buy more than one pack at a time." She explained as she picked up a dark chocolate covered one before waving with the box and walking off. Nero looked from her retreating form to the box and back before giving up, sighing and walking to the register with the pocky in hand.

"...hope Dante likes this." Nero said simply as he checked out.

When Nero returned to the office Dante was just pulling up on his bike as well. Nero got out of the red corvette and closed the door, hanging the plastic bag under the tails of his coat under his belt so Dante wouldn't notice.

"Where'd _you_ go?" Nero asked as Dante swung his leg over the bike. Dante retrieved his armory before turning to him with a giant grin.

"Where'd I go?" He asked gesturing to his bloodied clothes. "To work off some stress. Trish came and annoyed the shit outta me while you were gone." He said and inspected Nero's clothes before looking up at him. "Weren't you supposed to be doing a mission?" He asked and Nero blushed, rubbing his nose.

"The trail Lady sent me on was bogus. Only a few lower levels." He said and rubbed the back of his head. "Didn't have to use my sword, so I didn't get dirty." He explained and turned to walk into the building. Dante made a sound of agreement and followed his younger lover into their home. "What did Trish come to bug your ass about?" Nero asked as he shrugged off his weapons. Dante mimicked him before falling into his chair behind his desk.

"The usual." Dante said simply and Nero raised an eye brow.

'Yeah, meaning you owe her money, you lazy old man.' Nero thought to himself as he slumped down onto the couch, taking heed not to sit on the bagged goods. There was a crinkling sound from the bag and Nero mentally seethed as he tried to cover the sound up with a loud sigh that turned into a yawn somewhere along the midst of exhaling.

Dante didn't seem to notice that Nero had the bag on him for the entire rest of the night. He ordered pizza, made sure to put the amount on his tab and they ate in silence while Nero watched TV. The night passed slowly, both hunters tense as a double knot. When it was time to head to bed, Dante escaped to the bathroom first which made it easier for Nero to hide the objects that he had gotten Dante.

The morning after Dante woke up to one of the best things in his life. It only happened once a year and he couldn't help but love Nero even more every year for it. No, it was not waking up to a blow job. That would've been fantastic but he wasn't that spoiled. Dante woke up to Nero still in bed with his body cuddled into his chest. Often times, Nero would be up and moving about, but not on this day. Today they would spend most of the morning in bed together before going on a short trip to have lunch at their favourite restaurant and coming home to spend the rest of the day giving each their gifts or lazing around together. And they did just that.

That evening they arrived home and Dante ran upstairs to get his own gifts while Nero retrieved his gifts from behind the telly. When Dante came downstairs Nero handed him a small paper bag, the handles tied together with a red ribbon. Dante took it and handed his own to Nero. They sat facing each other on the couch.

"You first." Nero said giddily and Dante chuckled before pulling one of the ends of the ribbon. When Dante pulled out the shot glass he shook his head with a smile and looked to Nero who just tipped his head down towards the bag again. Dante moved tissue paper around until he pulled out the pocky. His lips spread out further and Nero watched as he immediately tore the packaging open.

"How'd you know I liked these kid?" He asked. Nero shrugged, responding with a simple 'I didn't.' before Dante popped the stick into his mouth and bit off the end with a small snapping sound. Dante placed a chaste kiss on Nero's lips before gesturing to his present. "You next." He said simply. Nero immediately tore the wrapping off of the small box. Lifting open the top of the box he peered inside and his eyes widened at what he saw inside.

Carefully Nero picked up what was inside, the sounds of metal rubbing against one another could be heard as Nero brought it to his face. Silently he peered into the deep orange sapphire in front of him, surrounded by warped silver that Nero couldn't help but love. Looking up, Nero saw Dante pulling his own amulet from under his shirt and he could see the similarities. Only, the color of the stone was different. Nero looked down at the box and there was a small slip of paper lying next to where he pulled the amulet from. It read 'padparadscha' and Nero had to take another look at the glowing stone again. It seemed like it was on fire.

"Like it?" Dante finally asked and Nero could only look at him and nod. This made Dante give a smile of his own and lean in to give Nero a loving kiss which Nero responded to slowly. When Dante pulled away Nero's eyes immediately went down to the necklace again which Dante took from him and placed it around his neck. "Happy Valentines Day Nero." Dante spoke softly as Nero leaned up to kiss him again.


End file.
